Dispensing pumps in use at the present time ordinarily dispense products in a pulsating stream or spray. Typically, the product emerges from the pump in spurts. In many applications, it would be more desirable to dispense product with a pump in a continuous, relatively non-pulsating stream or spray. In addition, the pumping device should have provisions for venting the container to the atmosphere without allowing escape of product through the vent when the pump is not in use, and should also have provisions for preventing escape of product when the container is squeezed, particularly if the container is made of a yieldable plastic.